


That night ...

by Singer1213



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Dean, Drinking, First Time, M/M, Sad Dean Winchester, Sex, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singer1213/pseuds/Singer1213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was a drunken mess and Cas swoops in and saved the day ... but in the way you'd expect</p>
            </blockquote>





	That night ...

**Author's Note:**

> So hey... this do my first fanfiction and it's pretty , smutty u hope you like it and thank you for clicking on that title 

Dean was a drunken mess, after everything he'd finally broke. It wasn't that his family was dead, it wasn't that Sammy was addicted to demon blood, it was the fact that Cas didn't come. Dean had prayed for Cas to come down, give him advice , but there was no reply so when Sam ditched him for Ruby he was done. Then on his worst night, drunk in Mississippi, Cas came. Wore his usual trench coat blazer and tie yet he seemed so different, then it hit him, Cas was so hot. Why was he just now relizing that Cas, the grumpy, literal, angel, was hot. Without a second thought he pushed Cas up against the wall, Cas touched Deans head with two fingers and his mind cleared, he wasn't drunk anymore, but he still thought of Cas. He thought of Cas naked underneath him, rocking into his hips, he thought about Cas getting on his hands and knees in front of Dean slowly undoing his belt, pulling his pants down in a Single swipe taking his boxers down with them as he caressed Deans ass, thinking about all this as he went for it. As Dean surged forward Cas froze unsure of how to react, as Deans lips touched his softly and Dean lifted his Hans to caress Cas ' face . Dean started to suck, and play with Cas ' tongue, Cas started to unfreeze and he went with it gently biting the tip of Deans tongue making him flinch. It was terrifying and beautiful all at once as Dean slid one hand down Cas to the small of Cas ' back. He forgot they were in an alley and transported them to Cas ' apartment. Cas pushed Dean on the bed and kissed Deans neck passionately as he took off his clothes so fast that Dean barely had time to take off his shirt , when he finally got it off he could feel Cas ' large erection he was just barely holding it together so they could do it. Suddenly Dean went under the covers, The first thing he noticed was how hard Cas was he pulled down Cas ' underwear and stared at his cock. His coarse hairs surrounding his massive package , to frame his actual dick, it was thick and long Dean would probably choke if he went to fast . The first thing he did was experimental he liked from the base to the tip of Cas ' dick as the man spread his legs for easier access , Dean tongued at the base of his cock and slowly sucked more and more until he could taste the pre-come in his throught suddenly Cas just exploded all over Dean, but it was fine as Dean placed tender kisses up Cas ' body from his pelvis to his cheek he kissed and bit playfully, but now it was Cas ' turn. As Dean finished up spasms rocked through Cas ' body he'd never experienced a blow job before and now he knew why people liked them so much. He relized it was his turn, but Cas had different plans . He flipped Dean onto his back and straddled the man Cas bent over Deans face and kissed him hard as Cas rocked his hips into Deans . It felt amazing Dean out of breath but still begging for more, Cas humpwd him as he arched his back then I flipped him on top I grabbed his ass and squeezed pulling Dean up higher and higher until he came. It was all over his chest but he didn't care after wards they layed there kissing shuffling and finally Cas spooning Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Again thank you for reading this I know I didn't proof read I was too excited also this is in my phone so thank you again 


End file.
